


Brian May x Reader One-Shots!

by deacuryftw



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, F/M, Gay, Gay Sex, Kink, Kinky, Other, daddy - Freeform, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 07:39:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17279828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deacuryftw/pseuds/deacuryftw
Summary: These are going to be lots of Brian x Reader One-Shots! But you know...Fanfictions are meant to be fun and they are just FICTION so don't take it seriously ;)





	Brian May x Reader One-Shots!

You can’t believe it. Brian May, your favourite guitarist ever, is right there. He’s wearing red swimming trunks and seeing him like this is a weird feeling. You can’t deny that you always kind of adored him. It’s bizarre because he could be your dad, even your granddad, but you can’t help it.

  
Even if you would love to talk to him you decide to be polite and not disturb him because if he’s at a spa he probably wants to have some peace.

  
You lie a few deck chairs away from him and you can see him reading a book about astrology. You smile. How cute, you think to yourself.

  
After relaxing for a while you decide to go to the sauna area. Before entering it you see a sign saying ‘No clothes allowed’. Softly you sigh – not really wanting to take off your clothes but knowing that this is actually normal for saunas.

  
The changing room is quite small and there’s a mirror on one of the four walls. You take of your yellow swimsuit and take a look in the mirror. After struggling a lot with insecurity about your body you feel quite good now. You know that your body is okay just the way it is. You touch your vagina and feel that you’re wet. Probably because of Brian. You think to yourself that you can’t do this here and wrap yourself in a towel before going back.

  
When you enter the sauna area you see that there are three different rooms with different sauna tisaneries. The first one is eucalyptus and you can also here that there are many people talking inside so you decide to go to one of the others.

  
The next one is way better. You don’t hear anyone and it’s lemon. There is towel rail wiith one other towel on it and you hang your own towel next to it. Trying not to be too uptight about being naked you enter the sauna room.

  
After you close the door behind you you see Brian – naked. But at that moment you don’t really care. “Oh my god…”, you whisper. “Huh?”, is Brian’s reaction who had his eyes closed until this very moment. “You are Brian May!”, you blurt out. He chuckles. “I am aware of that thank you.”

  
His smile is just perfect and he’s very calm even though he is sitting naked in front of a fan. “I would offer you to take a selfie, but I don’t have my phone with me.”, he laughs to break the ice. You manage to giggle as well and without really controlling yourself you have a quick look at his dick.

  
Freddie wasn’t wrong when he once said that Brian had a big dick.

  
Nervously you sit down on the second stair across from Brian. You take a deep breath and try to say something without stuttering. “Uhm…I really don’t want to disturb you, so…uhm just don’t mind me.” Brian nods still with a big smile on his face. “Oh thank you, that’s very kind of you. I really do appreciate that.”

  
You smile back and lie down, trying to calm down. With closed eyes you realize how weird this situation is. You are laying in front of your favourite guitarist completely bare. Maybe he is looking at you right now you think to yourself. Maybe he is getting hard at this – suddenly you feel a tingle in your pussy. Gradually you pull your knees feeling less naked that way.

  
Slowly you faded away. The fact that Brian May was sitting on the other side of the room wasn’t too important anymore.

  
After a while you realize that you almost fell asleep. Your body is covered in sweat and slowly you open your eyes. The picture you see shocks you – Brian is stroking his hard member. His eyes are closed.

  
You literally can’t believe your eyes but you stay still because you don’t want to scare him or something. Brian May is jerking off next to you and probably because of you. This makes you even hornier than you already are and this brings you to an idea.

  
Shameless you spread your legs and start touching yourself. Brian has his eyes still closed so you decide to make some noise.

  
You push one finger inside of you and moan quietly. Brian indeed looks up and freezes for a second. “Fuck I am so sorry.”, he says freaking when he saw that your eyes are open.

  
You ignore him and push a second finger inside of you which makes you moan louder. Confused he lookes down at you realizing what you’re doing. Brian smirks and continues to stroke his cock. “So you like that?”, he asked in a sexy tone. You nod as you touch your breast.

  
Brian stands up and goes to you. He places a kiss on your forehead and whispered “Let’s go to the changing rooms, okay? Not here.”

  
You two go outside and as you feel the fresh air on your skin you almost faint but Brian holds you up. “Are you okay?”, he asks worried while handing your towel to you. You nod and take his hand, leading him to the changing rooms.

  
“What’s your name by the way?” He smiles at you and his eyes sparkle beautifully. You clear your throat. “I am (your name).” “What a lovely name.”, Brian answers and you giggle nervously.

  
The changing rooms are in the basement of the spa. They are actually very clean, there are lots of green cabins next to each other and you go to yours.

  
Luckily it’s around 1 pm right now, which means most of the people are at the restaurant right now. At least you can’t see anyone down here right now.

  
Brian closes the door behind you and immediately pushes you against one of the walls. “You’re a dirty girl, aren’t you?”, he whispers in your ear which makes you get goosebumps. He lets his towel fall down and you can feel his boner. “Yes, I am.”, you whisper back and kiss him.

  
You are kissing Brian May right now while his hard dick which probably is aching right now pushes against your belly. This thought makes you horny – in a way you never experienced before. You let your towel fall as well and kiss Brian even wilder.

  
His hands find their way to your boobs and gently massage them. You grab his long curly hair and quietly moan which Brian stops with another kiss.

  
“This is going to be fast, right? As we are in public.”, Brian askes you whispering. “Yeah of course.”, you whisper back and without hesitating grab his member which makes him grunt.

  
“I don’t have condoms with me, (your name).”, he suddenly says. You keep wanking his dick and whisper that it’s okay because you take birth control.

  
Brian is way taller than you but he manages to lift you up and with a obscene sound his cock slips into you which makes you yelp.

  
“Shh, babygirl. You need to be quiet.”, Brian whispers. He just called you babygirl.

  
Slowly he starts to lift you up and down to make you ride his cock. Your back is pressed against the wall behind you and with every thrust you come closer to your climax.

  
Brian keeps fucking you like this while petting your boobs. He manages to make you come so fast, noone ever before could do that. If he wouldn’t change position you will come very soon.

  
After a few more thrust Brian lets you finally down. Without hesitation you grab his aching hard cock and start wanking it. Brian kisses you while stroking your vagina.

  
“I want you to come.”, he whispers suddenly and goes down in front of you. Fast he pushes two finger inside of you and licks your clit. This man definitly has lots of experience you think to yourself as you try your best not to moan loudly.

  
Brian fucks you hard with his long fingers and you touch your own boobs with one hand while you grab his hair with the other hand.

  
“I’m coming.”, you moan quietly as you feel your orgasm building up inside of you. Brian immediately stops licking you and replaces his tongue with his thumb. You rock your hips hard against his hand and suddenly you moan ‘Yes, daddy’ which you regret instantly. But Brian doesn’t stop. Instead he fingers you even harder and smirks at you.

  
Your climax is long and intensive. And as you ride it out on Brian’s finger he slowly comes up again and kisses you. “You’ve been a good girl.”, he whispers while removing his fingers from your vagina. “Lick up your come.”

  
You look at him in shock because you have to process what he just said. He holds up his wet fingers in front of you and when your still fuzzy brain finally gets what he wants from you, you start sucking on them.

  
They taste salty – a mixture of yourself and his sweat. “Good girl.”, he praises you when his fingers were clean again. “But now I want you to make me come as well.”

  
His cock is still aching hard. “It won’t take me long, watching and feeling you come got me so close already.”

  
You close your fist around his cock and start jerking him off fast and hard. “Yeah, just like that, baby.”, he moans quietly. Brian kisses you and grabs your hips. He pushes his nails inside of you as he is coming closer to his own climax.

You hiss at the pain but at the same time you enjoy it.

  
“Oh god I am coming. I want to come on the mirror so I can watch you make me come as good as possible, can you do that for me baby girl?”, he whispers. You nod and turn around. With a few more movements of your hand Brian shoots a huge load of semen at the big mirror inside of the changing room.

  
“Look what you made daddy do. He messed up the whole mirror.” You don’t know exactly how to respond because you’ve never had sex like this but after a few seconds you think you know an answer.

  
“Thank you, daddy. I loved making you come all over the mirror. And I would love to make you come way more often in the future, daddy.” “I would really love that, too.”, he whispered and placed a kiss on your cheek.

  
You exchange your numbers but don’t spend the rest of the day together. It wouldn’t be the best press for Brian May to be seen with a girl that could be his daughter. But this doesn’t make you too sad because you know it was only the first of many ‘adventures’ with your new daddy.


End file.
